La Cura de mi Corazon REMASTERED
by Vyrok
Summary: Sayaka pierde toda esperanza de seguir viviendo al ver como aquel chico llamado Kyousuke, empieza a interesarse en Hitomi. Cierta pelirroja le sigue hasta su hogar para asi, poder encontrar la verdadera respuesta de la peliceleste, Sayaka caera en la desesperacion o algo nuevo nacera en el camino?


_**Buenas, aqui Kyzarael, con otro de mis fics reworkeados, debido a una peticion y ademas que se me ha hecho un poco complicado continuar el Fic de UlquiHime, escribi este de paso, espero les sea de su agrado, sin mas que decir, los dejo con la lectura.**_

Sayaka Miki estaba muy deprimida, el deseo por el que pago por su alma se había cumplido, pero...en verdad es lo que quería? Realmente habia valido pagar su alma por aquel muchacho? Aquel mismo día, una chica llamada Hitomi, le había dicho que le confesaría sus sentimientos a la persona quien ella saco del hospital. Sayaka frustrada y llena de sentimientos negativos por aquella traicion por parte de su amiga, siente como su mente es quebrada solo por aquel sentimiento de odio que sentia, odio asi misma. Aquella noche de caza de brujas, Madoka y Sayaka fueron a cazar a la bruja llamada Elsa Maria, aquella bruja fue decapitada por Sayaka y su mision habia finalizado, pero, para aquella chica magica no era suficiente, a lo que simplemente con su arma, la cual era una espada de una mano comenzo a impactar a la bruja desenfrenadamente mientras una risa algo siniestra salia de la chica. Mato a la bruja totalmente desenfrenada por la ira de su corazón. Madoka estaba muy asustada al verla de esa forma. Sentia que aquella chica no era la Sayaka que esta habia conocido. Al terminar con la bruja, Sayaka se retira hacia su hogar junto con la Grief Seed que habia dejado aquella bruja, pero esta es seguida por alguien. Sayaka ya sabia de quien se trataba ya que la presencia de aquella pelirroja ya le era bastante conocida a decir verdad.

Sayaka: -A que has venido, Kyoko?-

De la sombra de un arbol, aquella pelirroja que por nombre tenia Kyoko Sakura habia salido para revelarse con su traje normal, tipico, llevando aquel pocky que la delataba en sus labios mientras esta solo se acercaba mostrando un rostro algo indiferente, pero la verdad, esta se encontraba bastante preocupada por Sayaka.

Kyoko: -Que te sucedió hoy, Sayaka? No parecias ser tu-

Pregunto esta mientras comia de aquel pocky que se encontraba en sus labios, esperando asi una respuesta por parte de la peliceleste. El rostro de aquella chica permanecia con un leve tono de amargura aun despues de la batalla.

Sayaka: -Nada, solo quería cazar esa bruja y me emocione, nada mas-

Permanecia con su rostro mirando hacia el suelo, la verdad era que en aquella batalla contra la bruja habia liberado parte de su ira y odio atravez de dicho combate, pero aquel sentimiento de frustracion y odio a si misma persistia en aquella chica.

Kyoko: -Mientes! La Sayaka que yo conozco no se deja vencer por nadie y no hace ese tipo de cosas horribles!-

Casi gritando mencionaba la pelirroja dejando caer el pocky de sus labios, el rostro de aquella chica habia cambiado, de un rostro indiferente a uno de preocupacion, realmente le preocupaba la situacion de Sayaka a la chica. Tras ello, Sayaka empezó a derramar lagrimas viendose como estas empezaban a decorar sus mejillas y recorrian estas lentamente mientras esta se daba la vuelta hacia donde estaba la pelirroja observando a esta con un rostro destrozado por la amargura de sus sentimientos y un corazon roto.

Sayaka: -Soy...una verdadera estupida...-

Esta aun podia verse con aquellas lagrimas decorando su rostro, su pobre corazon se encontraba totalmente destrozado, lo dio todo por aquel chico que simplemente eligio a otra persona, a eso lo llamaba ella, el karma, ella no habia ganado nada, si no, habia perdido su alma a cambio de tal desgracia. La pelirroja se habia conmovido por la escena, ver a la chica de esa manera hizo que el corazon se le apretara a lo que esta mordiendo su labio solo le toma de su mano derecha mientras las lagrimas por parte de esta, tambien eran formadas.

Kyoko: -Sayaka, ya no estas sola, asi que, puedes contarme lo que sucede..-

Sin duda, Kyoko tambien lloraba al igual que Sayaka, se pensara que es tonto que la persona que consuela a la otra tambien este llorando, pero de alguna manera, esta podia sentir el dolor de la chica de esta manera, y poder compartir de mejor manera un consuelo mucho mayor. Sayaka y Kyoko se abrazaron, estos dos aun llorando. Unos cuantos minutos bastaron para que ambas dejaran aquel llanto liberador y asi poder ambas calmarse, a lo que se sientan en una banca del lugar mientras el foco de luz les daba vision suficiente como para verse la una a la otra.

Kyoko: -Y entonces...me dirás el por que estas así, Sayaka? Se que no eres asi, por lo mismo quiero saber si puedo ayudar en algo-

Kyoko realmente se preocupaba en este momento de Sayaka, apesar de haber comenzado con el pie izquierdo antiguamente, esta comenzaba a abrirse a la chica poco a poco demostrando asi, que verdaderamente sus intenciones contra esta no eran hostiles. Sayaka dudo unos segundos sobre contar aquello a Kyoko, pero ya habian llegado a tal extremo en que Sayaka se encontraba mas calmada y frente a la pelirroja, mas confianza en aquel momento no pudo haber.

Sayaka: -Sabes...antes de convertirme en una Mahou Shoujo...yo iba a visitar a un chico...del cual, estaba enamorada...yo desee con todo mi corazon que ese chico...pudiera cumplir su sueño...pero...al hacer eso...solo me dañe mas-

Esta se sentaba en dicha banca de forma en que sus piernas estuvieran al alcance de su pecho para asi abrazar sus piernas, buscando abrazarse esta misma. La pelirroja solo se mantenia en silencio escuchando cada palabra de la chica.

Sayaka: -Cuando deseo el bien de uno, yo siempre salgo dañada, yo...no quiero estar sola...no otra vez...no mas-

Kyoko: -Sayaka!-

Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de la pelirroja lo que parecia ser un llamado con un tono un poco acercado al grito, esta giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la chica, para esta ser derribada en aquella banca por la pelirroja la cual se encontraba encima de esta, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica peliazul.

Sayaka: -K-Kyoko!? Q-Que haces!?-

Menciono la chica mientras esta en sus mejillas se habia formado un color rosa, porque? Porque sentia eso al estar tan cerca de Kyoko? Que sucedia con esta?

Kyoko: -Te lo dije, no? Ya no estas sola, Sayaka-

Al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras por parte de esta, sencillamente esta dirigio sus labios en direccion a los labios de su contraria. Sayaka se encontraba totalmente confundida por sus sentimientos, porque sentia su corazon acelerarse por mil? Porque sentia su pecho tan calido? Porque de alguna manera, ello lo reconfortaba? No lo sabia, inconsientemente por accion inpropia Sayaka, correspondio aquel dulce beso que le estaba brindando la pelirroja, lo sentia de manera dulce, traviesa, y con una pisca de frescura. Ambas se separaron un poco de aquellos labios, por la falta de aire, el maldito aire que les faltaba.

Sayaka: -Kyoko...-

Menciono con un rostro un poco extrañado al principio, para asi unos segundos despues, recordar aquella escena del beso, lo que le produjo a la peliazul un color carmesi leve en sus mejillas intentando desviar su mirada de la pelirroja.

Kyoko: -Sayaka...-

La pelirroja no pudo aguantar estar sin los labios de la peliazul por mucho tiempo. Aquella simplemente se dejo llevar nuevamente por la sensacion que le provocaba esta. Nuevamente unio sus labios con los de la peliazul en un beso, el cual esta vez fue correspondido instantaneamente, el cual iba a un ritmo suave y lento, la textura de los labios y el sabor que sentian ambas en aquel beso, las dejo al menos unos 2 minutos de duracion en aquel beso.

Tras acabar nuevamente dicho beso, ambas se separaron nuevamente de sus labios para asi la pelirroja fijar su mirada en la chica peliazul, llevando su mano derecha hacia la derecha de la chica tambien.

Kyoko: -Esta haciendo algo de frío, te parece si vamos a mi casa? Digo...no quiero que te resfries o algo...-

Sayaka habia quedado algo...sorprendida? Se debia posiblemente a la reaccion y la peticion de la pelirroja y claro, la verguenza que esta estaba sintiendo ante tal peticion. Aquella chica solo pudo reir levemente para asi besar la mano de la pelirroja y mostrar asi una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sayaka: -Me encantaria ir-

Tras la respuesta de la peliazul, ambas se levantaron de la banca. Kyoko extendio su mano hacia Sayaka algo avergonzada a lo que Sayaka solo decide tomarla sin ningun tipo de verguenza y aun con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que creia haber perdido al haberse convertido en una Mahou Shoujo.

Finalmente, luego de que su caminata hacia el departamento de Kyoko, finalizo, esta como medida de precaucion, uso sus llaves para cerrar la puerta principal con pestillo una vez que se encontraron dentro de la vivienda.

Kyoko: -Siéntete como en ca...-

No pudo acabar su frase, mas entonces, la peliazul ataco a la pelirroja en la parte del cuello con sus labios mientras comenzaba a caminar llevandola aun besando dicho cuello hacia la habitacion de la pelirroja.

Kyoko: -S-Sayaka? Q-Que haces?-

Kyoko aquella que al principio habia querido dominar la situacion, termino siendo la dominada. Creer que aquella timida y reservada chica que habia encontrado en el parque se volveria aquella bestia sedienta de amor por la chica. Esta se lanzo sobre Kyoko en la cama de esta, sin permiso alguno, como si fuese su propio hogar. Los ojos de la peliazul se centraron en los de la pelirroja. Aquella chica pelirroja habia notado en los ojos de su contraria que habia algo, como ver que los ojos de aquella habian vuelto a ser llenados nuevamente por un nuevo sentimiento el cual habia sido descubierto por esta. Habra sido que con esa simple confesion por parte de la pelirroja habria salvado a aquella?

Kyoko: -N-No me mires!-

Menciono con cierto tono de ternura la pelirroja. A decir verdad nunca habria imaginado que seria tan pronto aquella situacion, en especial con la peliazul. Acaso su hambre y sed de amor eran tan grandes como para que su contraria no pudiese contener sus deseos carnales contra esta? Sayaka observo detenidamente la accion de su contraria, esta se encontraba actuando por mera obra de su instinto haciendo lo que hacia.

Sayaka: -Como no mirar a tan hermosa princesa-

Las palabras fueron soltadas por esta, a lo que lleva sus manos de manera lenta hacia las manos de su ahora ya amada para asi retirar las de estas de manera suave, cosa que pudiera sentirse comoda con esta a su lado.

Kyoko: -Sayaka...-

Fueron aquellas palabras en voz muy baja mencionadas. Sin duda aquella estaba mas nerviosa de lo comun, se podia sentir en las manos de la pelirroja un leve sudor, no sabia que hacer mucho, al principio se habia dejado llevar por sus impulsos, pero, al darse cuenta de lo que se encontraba por hacer, los nervios volvieron a comerla. Mas esta quedo hecha una piedra viva.

Sayaka noto las acciones de la pelirroja a lo que simplemente esta comenzo a reir levemente ante aquellas acciones, a lo que simplemente coloca una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de su contraria brindandole a esta una leve sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa era formada con una pureza sin igual, realmente, aquella chica habia sido salvada de aquel hoyo en el cual habia caido por culpa de su deseo egoista.

Sayaka: -Kyoko, quieres hacerlo? Si no quieres, no importa, no te preocupes-

Por supuesto que aquella peliazul estaba en aquel estado debido a la pasion que comenzaba a adquirir por la ocasion, la pelirroja habia gatillado aquel sentimiento que escondia esta. Sera que realmente aquella realmente sentia algo similar a ella? Sera que no queria aceptarlo, hasta este momento? Eran muchas interrogantes, pero, esas serian contestadas con el pasar del tiempo, por ahora esta solo se centraria en dar un paso muy importante para ambas, el momento en donde ambas harian algo de lo que no se arrepenterian.

Kyoko esta vez tomaria las riendas por un momento, ella la habia guiado hasta aqui, no le dejaria todo el trabajo a su contraria, por lo que esta, simplemente dejo ver su rostro levemente enrojecido mientras algunos de los largos cabellos de la pelirroja decoraban su rostro y sus manos fueron llevadas hacia la cintura de la peliazul acariciando esta con mucha suavidad y ternura de su parte.

Kyoko: -Solo si tu quieres hacerlo, Sayaka-

Lo ultimo fue mencionado con una sonrisa al igual que la de Sayaka, con aquel sentimiento de pureza, sin duda, aquello hizo que la peliazul tuviese un leve enrojecimiento por aquello, realmente, no sabia porque estaba ahi en ese momento, pero, eso no le importaba ya. Solo queria dejarse llevar por lo que pasase, todo lo que tenia, todo aquel cariño, todas aquellas penas, todos aquellos sentimientos que guardo durante años por culpa de aquel chico, finalmente lograrian ser restacados por la pelirroja. A medida el tiempo seguia su curso, lo era tambien para las acciones de ambas chicas, nadie mas que ellas dos sabian lo que habia logrado pasar esa noche, lo unico que se podia saber era que aquellas dos liberaron sus sentimientos mas profundos la una a la otra dejandose llevar aquella noche. Una fusion tanto corporal como de sentimientos fueron llevados a cabo en esa misma noche, aquellas sabanas de Kyoko, lo sabian y guardaban el secreto de aquella noche.

Amanecio, unos pequeños rayos de sol entraban por aquellas cortinas que fueron cerradas de manera rapida, pero unos pequeños rayos de sol habian logrado entrar, dando en el rostro de nuestra peliazul, quien al cabo de unos minutos logro abrir lentamente sus ojos para asi observar esta un techo de color blanco como la pureza misma, su mirada al cabo de un par de segundos fue girada hacia la derecha, sintiendo un leve calor en su brazo derecho, girandose un poco, logra observar una chica de cabellos carmesis sueltos, la cual, al igual que esta, se encontraba solo cubierta por las sabanas mismas. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la peliazul mientras llevo su mano hacia los cabellos de su contraria para asi poder acariciar estos con mucha suavidad.

Sayaka: -Ya veo...así que lo de ayer no fue un sueño-

Finalmente esta al cabo de unos minutos de acariciar los cabellos de su ya chica, finalmente acomodo a esta en su pecho logrando hacer que sus brazos llegaran a esta y finalmente rodearla con sus brazos en un abrazo, pero, no era cualquier abrazo, era aquel abrazo, con aquel sentimiento que mencionaba que no se fuese de su lado...nunca.

Sayaka: -Gracias...por ser...la cura de mi corazón...Kyoko-

Fueron las ultimas palabras de la peliazul para asi terminar estas acercando sus labios a la frente de la pequeña durmiente y poder besar esta con mucha ternura, mientras sus ojos volvian a caer en el sueño de morfeo. Finalmente el deseo de Sayaka se habia cumplido. Por fin era...feliz.

 _ **Y con esto acabamos, corto, pero es lo que se puede hacer, es un One-Shot por lo que no habria mas capitulos, de todas maneras espero les haya gustado, si me dejan un Review, mensaje, o lo que quieran, bien recibido es para seguir haciendo lo que me gusta, lo cual es escribir, nos vemos chicos, hasta la proxima!**_


End file.
